The present invention is directed to a method and device for coolant recycling. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method and device for recycling diesel engine coolant. Finally, the present invention is directed to a method and device for avoiding catastrophic failures of liners of diesel engines.
Nearly all diesel engines rely on liquid cooling systems to transfer heat out of the block and internals of the engine. The typical diesel engine has a cooling system that consists of a closed loop that contains major components such as a water pump, radiator or heat exchanger, water jacket and a thermostat. The water jacket includes coolant passages in the block, heads and the radiator.
Air pockets in the radiator and associated coolant passages can hamper and compromise engine performance and durability. This can be evidenced in a variety of locations but is particularly acute when associated with cylinder head liners employed in various diesel engines. Catastrophic failure of cylinder head liners can be associated with the presence of localized air pockets in the radiator or coolant fluid circulating system generally due to inadequate cooling and heat transfer.
Various engine maintenance procedures require the partial or complete draining of the coolant fluid system. It is posited that air pockets can be introduced during the refilling operations. These air pockets result in compromise cooling efficiency and can result in “hot spots” that can lead to the thermal degradation of sensitive diesel engine liners located in these cylinders.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a method and device for systematically replenishing coolant fluid in a radiator fluid circulating system associated with a diesel engine. It would also be desirable to provide a system for reciprocally removing and replacing coolant fluid. Further, it would be desirable to provide a method for reducing or minimizing catastrophic failure of diesel engine liners by utilizing a coolant recycle and/or replenishment process that reduces or eliminates air pockets in the associated engine cooling system.